


drop of rum on my tongue

by elizaeverafter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (not to Nursey or Dex), Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Pining, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaeverafter/pseuds/elizaeverafter
Summary: At the start of their junior year, Dex is pining for Nursey. It takes alcohol, a fist fight, and a mostly dark room for him to do something about it.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 208





	drop of rum on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a prompt on tumblr, but this definitely got away from me lol. first time ever writing nurseydex so be nice! title from i'll be good by jaymes young.
> 
> i tagged for implied/referenced sexual harassment just in case, but nothing actually happens. please let me know if you'd like me to tag for anything else :)

Their first kegster junior year is a hit. Chowder was a bit worried at first, because though Shitty and his legendary tub juice had left over a year ago, this was the first time Ransom and Holster weren’t there to invite half the campus and play the best music. As soon as he’d graduated, Ransom had sent all three of them an Excel spreadsheet detailing the exact specifics of what makes a kegster so epic and how to achieve such swawsomeness in the most efficient way. 

Dex had to admit, he was a bit blown away when he realized the meticulous prep those two had done every time. He just kinda assumed that Holster snapped his fingers and BAM! Instant fun. 

The party is going well, to say the least, and it isn’t hard for Dex to enjoy himself once Bitty commanded the Waffles to take turns keeping drunk couples from locking themselves in the bathrooms and keeping an eye on the drinks table to make sure no lax douche had snuck in to add anything to the punch. 

Well, it  _ was  _ going well until Dex feels a heavy arm land across his shoulders, a finger almost hitting his eye in the process. “Dexyyy!” A voice crows in his ear. 

Fuck. They forgot to assign someone to Nursey Patrol. 

Things between him and Nursey had been good, bordering on fantastic. After their explosive fights all of frog year and angry silences most of sophomore year, the D-men had finally come to a mutual understanding back in April (Bitty vehemently withholding pies might have sped up the process). That had really only left them a month to learn to be friends, and Dex had worried that summer away from each other would make things awkward once the next semester started. 

The minute he stepped foot in Maine, however, he got a Snapchat from Nursey about being back with his lobster crew. It was a relatively weak chirp, but Dex saw it as the olive branch it was. They Snapped constantly and even Facetimed once a week when Nursey complained it had been too long and he had forgotten what gingers looked like. When Dex got back to campus, he and Nursey fell into a natural rhythm that needed no explanation. They were guilty of using Chowder as a tentative buffer the first couple weeks, but Dex soon realized that when he wasn’t aiming to bite Nursey’s head off, he kinda liked and admired the guy. 

And now this.

Nursey leans into Dex, close enough that his lips brush the shell of Dex’s ear. Dex absolutely does not shiver. “Hey there, sexy Dexy.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?” Dex asks stiffly, flushing. 

“I’ll never stoooooopp!” At this point, Dex assumes Nursey is several drinks in already, because he’s swaying around like a tree in a thunderstorm and all his words are either far too loud or just barely mumbles. 

Someone brushes past them which makes Nursey stumble, Dex grabbing his waist just in time.

“My savior,” Nursey coos, turning around so that they’re face-to-face and entirely too close for Dex’s dignity to remain intact much longer. 

He huffs out a laugh, “Just don’t want you spending the next few weeks complaining about a broken nose.” 

“No, that’s not it,” Nursey stares at him intently, and Dex is almost sure that he can see the war happening in Dex’s head, but then Nursey smiles easily and slurs something about needing his beautiful face to remain that way.

Secretly, Dex agrees. 

They lean up against the wall once Dex convinces Nursey to down a couple of glasses of water to sober up. For a while they’re just chatting and theorizing about what drills Bitty’s going to make the new players do. Dex could be on the hunt for a hookup - and he’s frankly surprised no one has come up to Nursey so far, offering - but he’s not in the mood. He’s enjoying himself, wondering how he could have ever despised the handsome, hilarious, insightful man next to him, when something catches Dex’s eyes.

It’s a girl he’s seen in one of his comp sci classes standing near a corner with a guy caging her body with his. There’s nothing inherently wrong with the gesture, especially at a kegster where horniess runs rampant once the alcohol starts flowing, except. Her face is kinda screwed up in a way that makes Dex think she’s not wholly comfortable with the situation. 

He watches them closely, and Nursey is still going on about this new professor when he finally realizes that he’s lost Dex’s attention. Dex can hear the smirk in Nursey’s voice when he states, “You like watching, huh?”

Dex ignores him. The guy is shifting more into the girl’s space, but it’s dark enough that Dex can’t make out her expression. It’s only when the guy leans in to kiss her and she recoils, pushing him away, that Dex registers how he’s crumpled up his solo cup in hand and how Nursey is staring at him in worry, far more sober than he was half an hour ago.

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Nursey asks, brows just furrowded enough so the facade of chill is broken. 

Dex turns his head back to the girl and notices how she’s pushing at the guy’s arms but he isn’t budging. Before he knows he’s moving, Dex crosses the room and yanks the guy back by his ugly ass muscle tee. 

“Whatever you’re offering, it’s clear that she doesn’t want it. Get the fuck out of here.” They’re closer to the speakers here, and his voice is bordering on thunderous to be heard over the music, and he would be embarrassed except he can now see relief clear as day on the girl’s face.

The asshole’s smirk drops, and he shoves Dex back enough to loosen his grip on his shirt. “I know who you are. Poindexter, right?” He sneers. “Just because you’re part of the hockey team doesn’t give you reign over this place. Anyways, we were just talking. Maybe you should lighten up,  _ bro _ . You look so uptight in that flannel. Loosen a few buttons, get laid. If you go back to minding your own business, maybe I could set you up with a chick. I know -”

Dex is aware that he says something along the lines of, “You talk too fucking much,” before he swings. 

Later, Nursey will tell him that it was kind-of epic, though Shitty will lecture him about how even though he had good intentions, many guys like the savior-complex too much and he shouldn’t have assumed that the girl couldn’t handle it herself. 

In the moment, Dex doesn’t care. His fist connects with the shithead’s jaw before either of them fully realize what’s happening. The asswipe stumbles back, and when Dex looks around, the girl is thankfully nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t want to bring her into this in case Asswipe misplaces his anger towards her. 

Asswipe recovers fast, however, and he lunges towards Dex. Dex has had just enough to drink to slow his reflexes by a fraction, but it’s enough for Asswipe to land a hit at his gut. He’s seeing red, and the bass in the background is thumping in line with his heart, the adrenaline making everything equal parts hazy and in sharp-focus. Dex gets a few more punches in before other people notice and strong arms pull him back. 

Instincts make him want to shove the new guy away and keep going, but he’s breathing hard and Dex can see that he’s done enough damage on Asswipe to make his point. He’s not the fighter that he used to be in Maine, anyway. 

Exactly. That’s not him, he realizes with dread curdling in his stomach. That violent boy who was always ready to defend himself using his fists hasn’t been him in years and yet, one small fight and Dex was ready for more. 

Suddenly he feels like he’s going to puke, his ears still ringing enough that he can’t make out who it is that’s calling his name. Dex shoves the arms around him off, and he practically runs to the upstairs bathroom. 

God must like him at least a little bit because the bathroom is blissfully empty for once. Dex shuts the door with a bang, locks it, and leans against the countertop, his forehead touching the mirror. It’s cool on his overheated skin.

Now that the moment’s over, Dex feels the stinging in his knuckles and the pain in his abdomen. It’s unpleasant but  _ familiar _ , and that’s what upsets him most. 

He’s breathing raggedly and squeezing his eyes shut to prevent seeing the red covering his hand, when there’s a knock on the door. He grunts, thinking it’s a rando, but then Bitty’s voice rings a little muffled through the wood. “Dex? Sweetheart, you in there?”

Damn it. Dex didn’t do that to cause a  _ scene _ , fuck. He clears his throat, hoping he sounds clear and not like a tornado is ravaging his insides. “Yeah, Bitty, I’m good.” 

“You wanna talk about it, hon?”

“Nah, I’ll be out in a minute.” And he will, once he gets a hold of himself. 

Dex hears a small commotion on the other side for a few seconds, something that sounds roughly like several voices arguing in whispers, but he can’t make anything out. He repeats, “Bitty, I’m fine,” like that’ll make it any more true. 

A flash of panic runs through his body when he discovers that the lock is being picked from the outside. Before he can do anything, the door is open. Just as fast as it opened, it closes, too. The only difference is that now Nursey is standing with him in the bathroom. 

“Nursey,” Dex groans out. He’s really not in the mood for whatever argument they’re about to have. 

“The other guy looked worse,” Nursey says nonchalantly, enough so that it takes a Dex a second to process the easy tone. 

“What?” He gapes.

Nursey shrugs, “Just thought you’d want to know. You sure did a number on him. So I guess that’s proof that you  _ do  _ know how to fight. You’re not just all bark, no bite, then.”

“Fuck you, Nursey. Of course I know how to fight.” His own words remind him of his failure, and Dex swallows down the bile that rises up at the thought. 

He ignores Nursey as he washes his face and drinks straight from the tap. He’s wincing slightly around the stinging in his knuckles and rummaging around for some goddamn band aids, when Nursey stops him with a hand on his arm. 

Nursey is a little warm and his grip is firm but easy, like his Chill really runs down his veins. He says nothing.

Dex stares at him. Even in the shitty bathroom light, Derek Nurse is so fucking gorgeous it almost hurts. Dex isn’t one for poetry; this is just a fact. 

“Why aren’t you mad?” He asks, his curiosity for the answer overpowering the fear. 

Nursey strokes his thumb across Dex’s skin, and Dex gazes at the beautiful contrast. “I trust you,” he says simply.

“What?” Dex’s brain is still processing a little slowly, but he can’t be fully blamed for that when Nursey is smiling at him in that way that makes his insides twist. 

“I trust you,” Nursey repeats. “I know you wouldn’t have hurt that dude unless he deserved it.” 

Dex is at a loss for words. All his life, he was scolded for fighting, despite how much the other boys hurt him first. He was told to be the better person, even when the words they said burned like ice under his skin. No one ever took his side or questioned why he had reacted in such measures. And here was Nursey, who had hated him for most of the time he knew Dex, stating that he trusted Dex to make the right decision, even if it was a fight. 

When he’s been silent for too long, Nursey smirks at Dex, pointing to his hand which is starting to get bloody again, “So now that I’ve finally rendered you speechless, can I help you cover that?” 

“Yeah..um, yeah. There’s nothing here…”

“It’s fine, Bitty has stuff and he said we can go there.” And with that, Nursey grabs Dex’s free hand with his own, opening the door and pulling them into the hallway. The noise is considerably louder out here, and Dex glances down the stairs like he’ll still be able to see Asswipe tending to his face. 

Nursey looks back at Dex as he’s dragging them into Bitty’s room, saying, “You definitely left a few marks, but he’ll live. One of his friends took him out of the Haus when you came upstairs.” 

The relief Dex feels crashes into him like a monstrous wave, leaving behind feelings of guilt as it retreats. They both enter Bitty’s room, which is clean except for an unmade bed. Nursey deposits Dex on the edge of it as he searches through Bitty’s drawers for first aid. There’s moonlight highlighting Nursey’s cheekbones and the sharp line of his nose, the arched eyebrows and the small curls of his hair. After experiencing so many emotions in such little time, Dex feels floaty, like he could rise up and out of his body if he only kept watching Nursey. 

Maybe it’s that feeling or maybe it’s the alcohol he consumed, but for whatever reason, Dex whispers, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Nursey freezes, and immediately Dex wishes he could take it back. Things only recently got better between them and Dex didn’t need to ruin it with the stupid feelings he developed over the summer. 

His heart is hammering and Dex wants to believe that Nursey didn’t hear him, that he doesn’t know, but the room is silent and Nursey’s back is a tense line in the shadows. Dex closes his eyes because he’s a coward. 

He hears Nursey’s footsteps, soft on the hard ground. He can’t tell which direction they’re moving in, but then he feels smooth skin enveloping his hand. Dex opens his eyes and Nursey doesn’t say anything. He just lifts Dex’s hand, flipping it over gently to press a light kiss onto his palm. Dex’s breath hitches, but Nursey flips the hand back over and starts cleaning and dressing the wounds. 

They don’t talk, and slowly Dex’s heart calms down again, supposing that they’re just not going to talk about his slip up. And he’s fine with that, really. Sure, even though it’s terrifying, it might have been nice to uncover the feelings he’s held on to for months, but he can deal with it. He’s practically William Repression Poindexter. 

Nursey finishes tending to Dex’s hand and moves on to inspecting the bruise that’s sure to highlight his cheek for next week. He’s navigating in moonlight, but Dex doesn’t dare mention turning on a lightswitch if it means Nursey will spread fingertips across his chin to direct him. 

When Nursey is done, he doesn’t back away. He sits beside him and continues to stare at the freckles that span Dex’s skin, almost like he’s intent on counting them. “Why’d you do it?”

Dex doesn’t reply, unsure about what Nursey is referring to. 

“Why’d you hit that guy?” Nursey clarifies. “I trust you, I just want to know why.”

Dex’s voice is low when he speaks, almost like the vowels and consonants themselves are ashamed of Dex’s actions. “He was harassing this girl. She tried pushing him off but he didn’t move, and I, I just -” 

“You don’t like seeing others unable to protect themselves.” Nursey finishes his thought easily, and it hits Dex that that is  _ exactly  _ what he was feeling in the moment. 

A bitter laugh gets stuck in the back of his throat. That whole incident downstairs, he was projecting his own childhood fears and struggles on to that girl. Leave it to Nursey to figure out something about Dex in two years that he didn’t realize for twenty-one. 

His stomach sinks at the idea that she might not have even needed his help. That guy was definitely an asshole but was he a big enough one to deserve getting his face bashed in? What if  _ Dex  _ was the douchebag in that situation?

“I overdid it,” he admits to Nursey, because it’s easy to say when sitting in the dark. 

“Yes, you did,” Nursey nods gently. “But he’ll be fine, eventually. The girl came up to me and told me to thank you.”

Dex whips his head over to Nursey, “She did?”

Nursey chuckles, the sound settling warmly around Dex like an embrace. “Yeah. But if something like this happens again, tell me first before charging into battle. Okay, Hercules?”

Dex blushes. “Shut up, Nursey.” 

They both get up simultaneously. 

“I don’t think you should head back into the kegster,” Nursey calmly states, like he’s expecting Dex to argue. 

One side of Dex’s lips twitch up, a hint of a smile. “Yeah, no, I’m done for tonight.”

Nursey nods definitively, and now they’re both just standing outside of Bitty’s door, staring at each other like idiots. Dex rolls his eyes gently, making a move to head down to the basement, but Nursey turns him back around and catches him in a hug. 

Dex is stiff at first, but he loosens after a few seconds and wraps his arms around the other man. It’s nice. Nursey smells like a mix of some fancy cologne and beer, and his skin is smooth at the junction between shoulder and neck. They hold each other and Dex thinks that he could spend an entire lifetime embracing Nursey and it wouldn’t be enough. 

Nursey presses his face in the curve of Dex’s body, mumbling, “You’re a good person, Will.” 

They’re such simple words but they’re magic. The guilt and self-hatred that Dex has been carrying around for an hour wash away like cheap dye. What’s left is fondness. 

And maybe a bit of bravery, because Dex tightens his arms around Nursey and asks, “Can we talk about this?”

He’s so glad this is Nursey, because he doesn’t have to explain what  _ this  _ is. He feels rather than sees Nursey nod and it makes him smile. “In the morning.” 

They hold on for a few more moments, and when they let go, it’s slow. It’s hands skimming over arms and breaths lingering and even -  _ finally! _ Dex’s heart screams - Nursey pressing a soft kiss on Dex’s unbruised cheek. It’s magic. 

“In the morning,” Nursey repeats, and Dex can’t contain his grin. 


End file.
